Far away from home
by Intoxic
Summary: Alec and Magnus reunite after defeating Valentine and Alec is happy to come back home.


Alec felt content. No, it wasn't even the proper word to describe how he felt after he and Magnus kissed behind the Hunter's Moon. He was feeling whole again, as if his heart and soul mended itself, the moment, Magnus kissed him. The feel of his warm lips against Alec's, the softness of the kiss filled Alec with the warmth, he missed for the past few days.

"I'm all into parties, but what do you say we get out of here?" Magnus asked as they pulled away, however they remained in their personal spaces.

"Yes," Alec replied within seconds.

Alec kept his arm around Magnus's shoulders, while Bane snaked his around Alec's hips. It was so natural to touch him again. Alec smiled widely, drawing Magnus closer to his body.

"I'll open the portal to the loft? Or maybe you want to go somewhere else? Name a place, Alexander." Alec's eyes lit up at his full name. He missed being called Alexander too with the hints of love. It was better than being called the shadowhunter. When Magnus called him like that earlier today, it was like a knife in his heart, even more than when he was ignoring him altogether during the Cabinet meeting. "Alexander? Where do you want to go?"

"Home."

"O..Ok, I can open a portal to the Institute…"

"No." He interrupted immediately, seeing as Magnus didn't understand his words. "I want to go home, with you. To your loft. To home. I want to come back home, to you."

Magnus's chocolate eyes shined with tears, his heart filled with warmth, as Alec called his loft home. He did say if a few times before, but now, as they reconciled, it seemed to be stronger than before. It was more meaningful.

"You are my home, Magnus Bane." For a moment, he thought he imagined those words in his mind. However, when he looked into Alec's hazel eyes he saw nothing but love, relief, and hope. How could he not love this young man? How could he live without him?

 _He couldn't._

"Then let's go home, darling." Magnus was waving his hands to conjure a portal, but again, he was stopped by Alec grabbing his hands. "What is it, Alexander?"

"Let's take a walk, it's such a lovely night." Magnus agreed with Alec's proposition and smiled at him.

The shadowhunter intertwined their hands and they slowly made their way out of the alley. However, suddenly Magnus stopped them and looked at Alec.

"Should I glamor myself? I don't want to look like crazy while holding and talking to the air."

"Do you want us to be glamoured? Because if you want, I can activate the rune." Magnus shook his head to this. "Good. I don't want to be glamoured when I'm with you. I want all the mundanes and shadowhunters and downworlders to see us together and be jealous that you are mine."

"My, my, Alexander, aren't you surprising again?"

"In good ways, I hope." Magnus just laughed at those words, remembering the last time, Alec had spoken them to him.

They were walking in a comfortable silence, holding hands the whole way. Alec couldn't be happier. He had the man of his dreams again by his side. He could look at him all the time, kiss him whenever he wanted, touch him, talk to him without a hostility. He couldn't believe his luck again. Magnus was the true perfection to him, and Alec could call him his own again. He smiled brightly when he looked down at their joined hands when they were stepping into the subway. Alec was wise enough to not take his hostler today, instead opted for hiding the seraph blade underneath his blazer.

They walked towards the end of the subway, so they could have a little bit of privacy. Alec gestured at the only empty seat for Magnus and the warlock rolled his eyes.

"I'm not that old, Alexander." The shadowhunter gave him a pointed look. Magnus mocked a hurt and hissed at his boyfriend. "I'm not!"

"But you tired yourself enough today, Magnus." Alec ended the topic with a curt nod and kissed the top of his warlock's hair.

Bane looked beautiful, even with the tiredness written all over his face and eyes. When Alec was looking at his face closely, he spotted a small scratch on the left side of his cheek, almost unnoticeable, but Alec's sharp eyes caught it easily. He raised his hand to it and brushed it softly, looking at Magnus for any sign of discomfort or pain. Alec crouched before Magnus and kissed the bruised skin, lingering the kiss just because he could.

When their stop was announced, Alec drew Magnus up and led him to the exit, ignoring the stares of mundanes. They were all jealous that Alec was here with the most beautiful man on the entire Earth and other demonic realms. Stupid mundanes.

They walked the staircase, still holding hands. The higher they went, the happier Alec felt. A moment more and he'll be home again. He would jump in a happiness if only he wouldn't be holding Magnus's hand in a strong grip. Magnus's wards tingled him all over his body, when he stepped through them to the loft, behind the warlock.

Alec closed the door behind them and leaned over them. He closed his eyes and sighed relieved, smelling the familiar scent of burnt magic and sweetness. He could feel his heart beating properly again as the warmness surrounded his body.

Alec didn't see it, but Magnus was observing him with a soft smile on his lips. He missed having his shadowhunter here. He missed his weapons scattered all over the place. Hell, he even missed all those black clothes lying freely around the floor and the couch.

 _He simply missed having Alexander here, at home._

"It's good to be back home." The shadowhunter whispered, opening one eye.

"It's good to have you back in a home, Alexander." Magnus didn't know if Alec could smile more brightly than in that very moment. His smile was so wide, so beautiful, that Magnus leaned up and kissed him in the corner of his mouth. "You've been far away for far too long, my love."

"I love you, Magnus," Alec whispered between kissing Magnus on his cheeks, his brows, his eyelids. "I love you so much, and I'm so sorry for lying to you. I never meant to hurt you."

"You don't have to apologize, Alexander. If any, I should apologize, I've been acting cruel towards you, my heart. And for that, I am so very sorry." Magnus ran his hand through Alec's black locks. "I will never choose my people over you again. Now I know that I can have both, the safety of my people and you, because...Alexander, you are my people too. You, your brothers, your sister, your mother, Clary… you are my people too, you are my family."

"You are my family too, Magnus. I will never, ever, make you choose between me and the downworld. I will always stand beside you, never against you." Alec stated holding Magnus's face between his palms. "I love you and I'm done with following the Clave's words. They are a bunch of liars. From now on, I, Alec Lightwood, promise you, Magnus Bane, to always try to do the right thing by our world. I will always do what's best for both of us. I will always seek your advice in making decisions. I will always be honest with you. I will always trust you. I promise you that."

"And I promise to not follow blindly all of the downworlders and to not stick with prejudice about the Nephilim. I will trust you, Alexander, with everything. No more secrets between us." the warlock replied, looking deep into his hazel eyes. "No more lies."

"No more." They sealed the deal with a passionate kiss, enjoying the taste of another. When they pulled away, Alec pressed his forehead to Magnus's and sighed with content. "I missed you so much and I promise to be better."

"I hear that relationship take effort, some wise man told me once. Now that I think of it, he's been even wiser than me."

"I'm all for effort, now and always."

"What do you say, Alexander, I heard that the make-up sex is the best." Magnus wiggled his brows at him, making him slightly blush. "We never tried it before."

"And I hope we will never have to again, but I'm willing to test this theory."

Alec pushed Magnus's to the bedroom and flat on the bed, hovering him quickly. He licked his lips, letting his right hand running over the naked, caramel skin he longed to touch for far too long.

"This bed was so cold without you, my Angel. This home was cold without you."

"I'll make sure to keep it warm from now on, always and forever." Alec kissed Magnus's chest where the warlock's heart was beating. "You can't get rid of me that easily, Magnus Bane. You are mine and I am yours."

Magnus giggled, as Alec tried to take off his jacket and shirt, while he did the same with shadowhunter's clothes. As he finally managed to tug Alec out of his blazer and shirt, the shadowhunter's phone ringed in his jeans' pocket. With a loud growl, Alec pulled it out and spotted his parabatai's name.

"Hello?"

"Where are you, man? Izzy, Clary and I are going back to the Institute. We just dropped Luke's drunk ass to his apartment. Where are you?"

Alec looked at Magnus's face and shirtless torso. The warlock dropped his glamor and greeted his boyfriend with the most beautiful cat eyes he had ever seen. They were filled with love and lust, making Alec's heart beat faster, his knees going weak.

"Alec?" He heard his parabatai's voice. "Dude, where are you? Are you with Magnus? He's not here too and Clary said she saw him going after you. Did you two make up? Are you at his loft?"

"Yes. I am back home, Jace. I'm **home** again." With that he hung up and threw his phone to the floor, letting Magnus make him whole again.

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

I'm so glad they made up in the finale.

Review if you feel like to,

Intoxic


End file.
